


Hiding

by eerian_sadow



Series: Mother Allspark [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, sapient allspark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: The only way she could see to end their war was to leave them.





	

It didn’t distress her overly when her children fought. Brothers were wont to do such things—look at the Father-Creator and his Brother—and it helped them create bonds between each other and hone survival skills. Or that was how it had been in the past.

The Mother-Creator was distressed when she realized that her children were fighting, not for survival or to better each other’s strengths, but to control her energies and turn them towards their purposes. They wanted to own her, _use_ her, not protect her so that she could go on creating as she had always done. It was frightening to be so suddenly helpless, unable to protect herself from children she loved so deeply.

So, she did something she had never done before: she spoke to one of her children.

It took her a long time—a long, fearful time—before she found one of her children she could trust. Their sparks had been tainted by their war and most were concerned with nothing more than securing her power for their exclusive use. The young mech she found, however, was still pure of spark and believed that she should be protected and revered. It was easy to convince him to transport her away from their war and hide her someplace safe.

He and his team were all sweet, gentle children and the Mother-Creator was sad to leave them. But she had to do what was best for her children, and their war would never end if she stayed with the Father-Creator while he slept. Her children hid her away with love and then left.

She couldn’t create and stay hidden, so the Mother-Creator rested.  



End file.
